


Attention

by JoshuaHyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshuaHyo/pseuds/JoshuaHyo
Summary: Park Jihyo entered Yonsei university and ended up sharing the same dorm room with one of her classmates, Yoo Jeongyeon. She wanted to be friends with her roommate, but she doesn't seem interested. Only when time passed when things began to change.
Relationships: Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Jihyo Ship Writing Challenge





	Attention

JH: “Hey, you’re in class 1BA1 too, right? Then we’re friends now!”  
Those were the first words that Park Jihyo had for her roommate, Yoo Jeongyeon for her university life. Entering a new chapter in her life, she was expecting good things to happen by giving it her all on her studies, participating in club activities, and of course, making new friends.  
Jihyo was a hardworking student even during high school. Despite her hard work, she wasn’t able to graduate as an honor student. Still, this did not disappoint her to become even better than before.  
JY: “..You’re crazy.”  
Yoo Jeongyeon was different. An average student who would live a simple life trying to survive school.  
JH: “What do you mean by that?”  
Jihyo was simply ignored by the older girl who was already trying to read the first chapter on their Business Administration subject.

During classes, Jihyo would always do her very best and became an active student during graded recitations and such. She may not be the top student in her class, but was definitely the student her professors would always remember. Every time they finish classes, Jeongyeon would head back to the dorms to study. Jihyo would follow as well.  
JH: “Hey Jeongyeon, would you like to study together for tomorrow’s quiz?”  
JY: “…”  
The older girl would simply continue walking back to their room.  
JH: “There was this part professor Kim said that was confusing for me. By the way, you saw what Seulgi did earlier? That really surprised me! I never thought that she-“  
Jihyo continued talking to her roommate as until they got back to their place.  
JH: “-so it was something I am really considering now. How about you? Which club are you planning to join?”  
Jeongyeon held on the doorknob of their room and stopped. She looked at the smaller girl with a serious look on her face.

JY: “..You just won’t stop, will you?”  
JH: “Hmm? Stop about what? I meant about the club activities next week! I’m joining the Fashion Designer club! I think you should join too! I really like your style you know!”  
JY: “..Nevermind.”  
Jeongyeon entered their room and sat on her study desk to start reviewing for the next class.  
JH: “I better start reviewing too!”  
The days of the two girls went on like this, with Jihyo being friendly and nosy to her roommate while Jeongyeon trying to mind her own business.   
Club promotions began at Yonsei University and Jihyo immediately joined the Fashion club during day one. One of her reasons to join this club was her dream of actually designing her own apparel in the future and create a trend. That evening when she got back to the dorms, she saw Jeongyeon fiddling on her phone.  
JH: “Hey, Jeongyeon! I already joined the Fashion club. You should too!”  
JY: “…”

JH: “All their members were very friendly to me so it’s easy to get along with our seniors. Look at their samples here at the flyer too! I’ll put it here on your desk.”  
Jeongyeon still has not replied to Jihyo and minded her own business. She continued doing what she wanted while her younger roommate kept on babbling about several things at school.   
That weekend was the first assembly day for the new members. Jihyo tried to look around to see if her roommate was there. Unfortunately, she wasn’t. However, as soon as the orientation was about to start, another person came rushing in the gathering hall. It was her roommate.  
JH: “Oh! Hey Jeongyeon! Over here~”  
Panting from all the running she did, Jeongyeon went to look for a vacant seat nearby and sat down. The orientation for the newbies commenced and proceeded smoothly. After the discussion, Jihyo went directly to her roommate to talk.  
JH: “I’m glad you joined! It won’t be lonely anymore for me too. So, why did you decide to join?”  
JY: “..None of your business.”

JH: “Well, we’re not in it yet. As they said, there’s a selection process of coming up with our own design and they will only choose a few members from there. Have you thought of yours already?”  
JY: “..You better worry about your own.”  
Jeongyeon went ahead and left heading back to their dorm. Jihyo soon followed afterwards. The deadline was in a week’s time for them to submit their ideas. However, it wasn’t easy considering that they still have regular classes and exams to be even more concerned about.  
Days passed, and Jihyo has not really finalized anything. It’s not that she has no good ideas, but she was struggling to think of what to work on.  
JY: “Third one.”  
JH: “..Huh?”  
Jihyo looked at her roommate who suddenly gave her opinion.  
JY: “You looked like you were struggling to pick one.”  
JH: “..Wow..”

JY: “..What?”  
JH: “It’s the first time you started talking to me. Hehe. Thanks, Jeongyeon!”  
JY: “..Whatever. Remember, we still have a quiz on Sociology.”  
Jihyo became motivated to start working on her own design for the rest of the evening as there were only two days left.  
It was the same the following day. Jihyo worked hard on creating her draft and spent much of her time on it.  
JH: “Hey, Jeongyeon! What do you think of this?”  
JY: “..Why are you asking me? The one who has to approve that are the fashion club members.”  
JH: “Well, I think you have good taste so it’s great to receive judgement from you!”  
JY: “..Looks plain, I guess.”  
JH: “Hmm.. you’re right. I’ll try a different one. Thanks!”  
JY: “ Don’t forget to rest. It’s useless if you don’t wake up tomorrow.”

Jeongyeon was already done with hers and now took the time to relax and take it easy. Jihyo on the other hand, took some time trying to perfect her design.  
It was already 1am that night. The older girl noticed that her roommate is taking a long time to get to bed. She took a look at her from the top of their double deck and noticed Jihyo dozed off on her study desk.  
JY: (*sigh*.. This girl..)  
The following morning, Jihyo woke up upon realizing what happened.  
JH: “AH! I ACCIDENTALLY SLEPT! Wait, what?”  
Jihyo noticed that her draft was actually finished already. However, she doesn’t remember doing it herself.  
JH: “..Did Jeongyeon.. huh?”  
She also noticed that there was a blanket covering her. Yet, she doesn’t remember getting one while working on her design.  
JH: “..She did all of this? W-wait.. I better hurry to the assembly!”

The younger girl quickly got ready for the club trials and brought the draft with her. Fortunately, she was on time. Jeongyeon was there but there were no vacant seats beside her. Each newbie were separated into groups and had to present their designs to their potential seniors. Eventually, only a few were chosen. Both Jihyo and Jeongyeon were fortunate enough to qualify for the club.  
JH: “Hey, Jeongyeon! Thanks for helping me out last night! I owe you a lot.”  
JY: “..What are you talking about?”  
JH: “..Huh? You know, about the draft. You even covered me up on a blanket.”  
JY: “..I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
JH: “Well, you’re probably just hiding it. Anyway, dinner’s on me tonight!”

JY: “Do what you want.”  
Jihyo ordered some pizza for the two of them to share for dinner. During their meal, Jihyo talked a lot and shared about how she felt during the selection process and many more.  
JY: “..You don’t really run out of things to say do you?”  
JH: “Hmm? Well, what else do you want to know?”  
JY: “Nothing. Anyway, I’ll clean up.”  
JH: “Ah, no. I’ll do it!”  
JY: “Just sit down. It’s the least I can do for the meal. Thanks by the way.”  
Jeongyeon started cleaning up the mess they left behind after eating. It was then that Jihyo noticed that her roommate started to respond to her stories a little and felt like she started opening up.  
Days continued to pass and the two girls were spending a lot of time together. It came to a point that Jihyo got curious of her roommate’s reasons.

JH: “Hey, Jeongyeon. Why did you decide to join the fashion club?”  
JY: “..Is it that important for you to know?”  
JH: “Well, we’re really close to each other already so I figured you’d tell me about it too. At first, I thought I just forced you into it. But you’re taking club activities seriously.”  
JY: “..You’ll know when the time comes.”  
JH: “Sure! Anyway, want to study for midterms together?”  
JY: “..No.”  
JH: “Why not? It’s going to be productive!”  
JY: “You just worry about yourself.”  
JH: “Well, I’m just one question away if there’s something you need help with~”  
Despite the long times they’ve been spending together, it would really seem like it’s just Jihyo trying to get close to her roommate. However, that doesn’t mean that Jeongyeon didn’t like Jihyo. If she didn’t, she would have changed rooms already with someone else.  
It was the midterm season at Yonsei University and club activities were put on-hold.

Jeongyeon took the time to review more back at their place as she really had a few subjects to work on.  
JH: “Hey, Jeongyeon. That’s the wrong formula. The answer should be 112.5.”  
JY: “..Huh?”  
JH: “I’ll help you with Statistics if you’d like.”  
JY: “..I didn’t ask for your help.”  
JH: “I still owe you last time right?”  
JY: “I thought that favor was returned with the pizza?”  
JH: “Well, the blanket too, right? Come on, it’s fine. Besides, I don’t want my roommate to repeat another year. It’s going to be a good reviewer for me too.”  
JY: “..Thanks.”  
Jihyo helped her roommate out with some of the subjects the latter was worried about. Eventually, hell week was over and students started to relax a little more.  
JH: “Hey, Jeongyeon. Do you play League of Legends?”

JY: “..Huh? No, I don’t.”  
JH: “Oh, too bad. I was wondering if we could play together since it’s pretty chill for now.”  
JY: “..Well, I’m fine. Don’t mind me.”  
JH: “Okay. If you’d like to do anything, just tell me~”  
Days continued to pass..  
JH: “Hey, Jeongyeon..”  
..and pass..  
JH: “Hey, Jeongyeon..”  
Jihyo always wanted to get the attention of her roommate whatever it was that she may be doing. Eventually there came a turning point while they were in their way to the Fashion club.  
JH: “Hey, Jeong-“  
JY: “YOU REALLY JUST WON’T STOP, JIHYO!?”  
JH: “..Huh?”  
JY: “Why the hell do you keep on telling me everything!? It’s not as if your entire world revolves around me, you know!?”

JH: “..Sorry.”  
JY: “Geez, just tell me if it’s really important. I’m not always in the mood to listen.”  
Jihyo just bowed down in apology to her roommate. Instead of heading the same direction, she took a detour heading somewhere else, likely back to the dorm.  
JY: “..Whatever.”  
After attending club activities, Jeongyeon also went back to the dormitory. As she opened the door, she noticed that Jihyo was playing again on her laptop. The older girl just relieved herself from her heavy books and got comfortable for the rest of the evening, Jihyo did not talk to her at all.  
JY: (..It’s not my problem. She was the one getting annoying.)  
Two hours have passed and Jihyo went out of the room. Jeongyeon wondered where the other girl went considering that they weren’t talking right now. Before, her roommate would always tell her where she was going so she didn’t really get bothered by it.  
JY: (..None of my business anyway, right?)

An hour passed and Jihyo still hasn’t returned. Despite saying those things to her roommate, Jeongyeon began worrying.  
JY: (She’s such a troublesome one. Now where did that girl run off to?)  
Deciding to do something about it, Jeongyeon got out of her bed and went on her way out to find Jihyo. As she was about to exit the building, she met the younger girl just outside, about to get inside the dormitory.  
JY: “..Where did you go?”  
JH: “..Huh?”  
JY: “I said where did you go?”  
JH: “Oh.. Umm.. I had dinner..”  
JY: “..And you didn’t ask my order like you always did?”  
JH: “..N-no.. You might be still mad at me..”  
JY: “..I’m not mad, okay? Come with me first, I’ll buy something.”  
JH: “..Huh? O-okay..”  
They both went to the convenience store for Jeongyeon to buy something for dinner. 

During their time outside, Jihyo did not really say anything nor did Jeongyeon. She bought her food and they both walked back to the dorm.  
JY: (..Is she still affected by what I said earlier? She’ll probably return to her old self by tomorrow..)  
As they got back at their room, Jihyo continued playing on her laptop, still not trying to say anything to the older girl.  
JY: “..Make sure you rest after an hour. Classes start early tomorrow.”  
Jihyo didn’t respond. Yet, it was better than leaving everything hanging that night.  
The following day, Jeongyeon woke up earlier than her roommate and got ready for school early. Jihyo was still fast asleep.  
JY: (*sigh* I don’t know anymore..)  
She took away her roommate’s blanket, forcing her to wake up, yet still very sleepy.  
JY: “Wake up, sleepy head. You’ll miss first period. I’m going ahead now.”  
JH: “…”

Jeongyeon went ahead to their classroom , making it for their first period. The professor checked on the attendance and was surprised that Jihyo wasn’t present.  
JY: (..That idiot. She better fix herself up.)  
Class was short and their professor left early as he just left them with some chapters to read for their next discussion. While having some free time, Jeongyeon overheard a few of her fellow classmates talk.  
S1: “So, Ms. Goody good student is absent today?”  
S2: “I wonder what happened?”  
S3: “Who cares? Nobody likes her anyway.”  
S1: “She’s just trying to be a teacher’s pet. That’s why nobody hangs out with her after classes.”  
S2: “Yeah. I don’t like people like her.”  
Upon hearing what some of her classmates said, Jeongyeon stood up and confronted the group badmouthing her roommate.  
JY: “Hey, what did you just say?”

S1: “..Huh? Oh, about Jihyo?”  
S2: “Are you friends with her?”  
S3: “I don’t think she has friends though.”  
S1: “Yeah, nobody likes that bitch.”  
Jeongyeon heard enough. She grabbed on her classmate’s collar with both hands and lifted her up.  
JY: “Say one more fucking word and I won’t hesitate to hit you!”  
Everybody else got alarmed with what Jeongyeon was doing and started to move back.  
S1: “H-hey! Chill girl! We aren’t talking about you!”  
JY: “TAKE THAT BACK!”  
JH: “HEY, JEONGYEON! STOP THAT!”  
Immediately recognizing the voice calling out to her, she turned around And saw the girl she was trying to defend just arrived at the classroom.  
JY: “I was just-“  
JH: “Enough! Whatever you’re talking about, it’s always wrong to try hitting someone else. Let her go.”

JY: “..Tch.. Idiot.”  
Jeongyeon let go of the student’s collar and put her down. Afterwards, she went out of the classroom passing through Jihyo by the entrance.  
S1: “Geez, good riddance. I never thought we’d have a delinquent in class.”  
Jihyo immediately glanced at the student who quickly tried to pretend she didn’t say those words. She simply smiled and said her opinion.  
JH: “Jeongyeon is a good person. I’m sure she had her reasons. I hope you two get along.”  
Meanwhile, Jeongyeon went to the restroom and tried to calm herself down.  
JY: (..I better not say anything else. I don’t want to make this any bigger.)  
She took a few deep breaths and waited until their next class began before going back. As she returned, Jihyo was just sitting down, minding her own business and reviewing for their discussion later on. Rather than talking to her, she just went back to her seat and glared at the girls backstabbing her roommate.

Classes were finished and club activities were next. Being members of the fashion club, they both went to their organization’s room. However, they again didn’t talk to each other, and it started to bother Jeongyeon.  
JY: (..Why isn’t she saying anything? Is she still not okay with what I said yesterday?) “Hey, Jihyo. Are you okay?”  
JH: “..Yeah.”  
JY: “..Why aren’t you saying anything?”  
JH: “..I’m being careful.”  
Jeongyeon stopped walking suddenly. However, Jihyo continued to do so.  
JY: “Can we talk about this first?”  
JH: “We’ll be late for club activities. We can do that back at the dorm.”  
Jihyo went ahead of Jeongyeon who seem confused and frustrated with how things are right now. After club activities, they both went back to the dormitory, still not talking to each other. As soon as Jeongyeon closed the door, she spoke up.

JY: “Do you even know why I did that earlier?”  
JH: “…”  
Jihyo still ignored her roommate and started booting up her laptop.  
JY: “Hey, listen to me.”  
Jeongyeon put the laptop’s monitor down and looked directly at Jihyo.  
JY: “..Do I have your attention now?”  
The younger girl just nodded a bit in response to her question.  
JY: “You probably don’t know, but I those girls at our class were talking shit about you. That triggered me so I just had to deal with them. I wasn’t trying to pick a fight for no reason, you know.”  
JH: “..I know about it.”  
JY: “W-what!? Then why aren’t you doing anything?”  
JH: “Well, you can’t please everybody. Doing so will only make you feel bad about yourself.”  
JY: “..But what they’re doing is too much.”  
JH: “Hey, Jeongyeon. Is it okay if I tell you something about me?”

JY: “..You’d usually not ask permission. Just say it.”  
JH: “..I had the same experience before in high school.. with the people around me having negative thoughts with what I do..”  
JY: “..What? But why would they do that?”  
JH: “I don’t know.. Maybe it’s just the vibe that I give off. I tried getting close to my classmates in high school. They were kind of friendly with me too, but in the end, I overhear them talking trash about me.. Saying that I’m trying to be too impressive to the teachers and stuff.. Being too annoying and trying to be friendly with everybody and stuff. I didn’t like it that I decided to move away to start anew once I begin university. But despite that, it’s still the same..”  
Jeongyeon was out of words. She left Jihyo’s side and sat down in front of her personal desk while thinking.  
JH: “..So I understand if you’re annoyed by me. Maybe I just shouldn’t be too friendly to others, right? Anyway, I’m really sorry for telling you all of these things.. If you’re still irritated by my company, the landlord said that there’s a room at the dorm I can transfer to..”

JY: “..No. Stay here..”  
JH: “..Huh?”  
JY: “..I’d prefer to have you as a roommate. I don’t think anyone else would be a better replacement.”  
JH: “B-but..”  
JY: “I said what I said, Jihyo.”  
JH: “T-thanks.. I’ll try to not bug you so much.”  
JY: “..It’s fine though.”  
JH: “..What?”  
JY: “You, being annoying.. I don’t mind it.. I mean, I got used to it. Okay? I find it disturbing if you don’t act so lively around me.”  
Tears started to fall from Jihyo’s eyes as she gave of a radiant gummy smile to her roommate and hugged her tight. The latter got embarrassed and turned red with the sudden soft side of her roommate showing to her.  
JY: “H-hey! S-stop it!”  
JH: “..Hey, Jeongyeon. How about we grab dinner now?”  
JY: “..Yeah. I’m getting hungry.”

JH: “Your treat this time since you got mad at those girls earlier.”  
JY: “..Huh? Isn’t it the other way around? I was trying to defend you there!”  
JH: “But I don’t want you hurting others just for that. Sometimes, it’s best not to retaliate. That way, the cycle of hurting someone else will cease. I’m willing to do that.”  
JY: “..You’re really an idiot, you know that?”  
JH: “If that will make you treat dinner, then I accept.”  
JY: “Argh! I get it now! So can you please let go of me!?”  
Jihyo let go of her hug to Jeongyeon and have a big smile at her roommate.  
JH: “Thank you! I’m looking forward to it!”  
Their days continued to pass, Jihyo is back to her old self and Jeongyeon got used to her behavior. They developed a closer relationship together and both were really open to listen to each other’s concern built up by mutual trust. 

Their summer break is about to come and the students have a few weeks before starting the next semester.  
JH: “Hey, Jeongyeon. What will you and your family do on the holidays?”  
JY: “Uhh.. I don’t really know? I guess all the same.”  
JH: “What? You mean you don’t usually go out of town or something? How about returning back home?”  
JY: “W-well.. It’s none of your business, okay?”  
Jihyo was surprised of her roommate’s reaction. She usually wouldn’t say something like that ever since they both made up with each other.  
JH: “..Oh.. okay! Hehe. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!”  
JY: “Y-yeah..”  
Jeongyeon found it awkward with the way she said it as she didn’t really mean to say it that way to the younger girl. In fact, she didn’t really have much to do and would have really liked it if she can spend some time with Jihyo.

Summer break came and Jihyo went back to her hometown. However, Jeongyeon stayed at the dorms. Her days felt a lot slower as compared to her usual ones which would be consumed by a lot of chatting with her roommate. They were definitely comfortable with each other. However, she doesn’t know why she can’t tell it to her.  
JY: (..Maybe I should’ve asked for her mobile number..)  
Summer break felt like at eternity, but thankfully was finally over. The new semester came and Jihyo returned at the dormitory. The girl opened their dorm room without hesitation.  
JH: “Hey, Jeongyeon! It’s been quite some time. Did you enjoy the holidays?”  
JY: “Y-yeah.. It’s been good for me. And you?”  
JH: “Yup! My family and I went to..”  
Jeongyeon didn’t want to admit it, but she really missed having Jihyo around her. She felt more alive with her company.  
JY: “By the way, Jihyo..”

JH: “..Huh?”  
JY: “Umm, n-num..”  
JH: “..Num? What?”  
JY: “..N-number! I forgot to ask your number this sembreak!”  
JH: “..Oh, right! I also forgot to ask you about that. Here!”  
JY: (..Also?)  
Jihyo gave her mobile phone showing her contact number.  
JH: “Give me your number too~”  
JY: “Y-yeah.. Here.”  
Jeongyeon also gave her number to her roommate.  
JH: “Hehe, I guess that means we’re a lot closer now!”  
JY: “I guess so..”  
Time continued to pass and the two became really comfortable with each other. Telling almost everything about how their day went and how they feel.

However, they came a time where somebody else would enter their life. It was at their third year in university, and Jihyo was elected that year to be the president of the fashion club. They met her at the applicant orientation.  
MN: “Myoui Mina, third year from the Faculty of Performing Arts. It’s nice to meet all of you.”  
JY: (Oh.. the same year as us. That’s a bit unusual.)  
After the orientation session and the day wrapped up, The two girls went back to their dorm.  
JH: “Hey, Jeongyeon.. what do you think of the newbies?”  
JY: “Well, I guess they were all okay. How about you?”  
JH: “That third year newbie.. She was really beautiful and dressed up really well. I hope she continues and joins us..”  
JY: “..Huh?”  
JH: “. Anyway, let’s hurry back. I’m getting really hungry! I never knew handling that kind of orientation would also make me so nervous!”

JY: “W-well, I guess it’s your first time to present yourself as the president too. Don’t let it get to you.”  
JH: “Thanks, Jeongyeon.”  
The selection process followed on the following week. The girl that caught Jihyo’s eyes without doubt passed the selection. What soon followed was something that helped Jihyo out in building herself.   
As the president of the club, she was looked up to more honestly by the people around her and made her a bit busier than usual. For instance, Jihyo would need to stay behind for an hour or two to have meetings with the other officers or help out concerns from the new members. There began the time Jeongyeon would usually go back alone at the dorm, also eventually leading her to have dinner by herself.  
She knew that her roommate might be dead tired after doing stuff at the club and would sometimes come home late.  
JH: “Whew.. Hey, Jeongyeon. Sorry I came back late again. There were so many things to do and discuss so I couldn’t have dinner with you.”

JY: “..It’s fine. Uhh anyway, here!”  
JH: “..Huh?”  
The older girl handed over what looked like homemade dinner.  
JY: “Err.. I made dinner and I kind of made too much so, here’s your share.”  
JH: “..Really? Wow, thanks Jeongyeon!”  
As she was about to eat, Jihyo noticed something particular about the food. It was still warm. This made her think that maybe, her roommate intentionally made this for her since it was almost two hours passed the time they would usually have dinner. This made her smile.  
JY: “So.. Does it taste alright?”  
JH: “Yeah. The best I had for a long time. Thanks!”  
Jeongyeon had a sigh of relief.  
JY: “G-great!”  
This continued to happen for some time. Jihyo staying out late and Jeongyeon making something for her. However, things like these are also bound to end. One day, Jihyo made a phone call to her roommate.

~ Call Begins ~  
JY: “Hello?”  
JH: “Hey, Jeongyeon. I’m sorry, but I don’t think I’ll be able to have dinner tonight.”  
JY: “Huh? Something the matter? I thought you don’t have a meeting tonight?”  
JH: “Yeah, but Mina asked if we could have dinner for tonight as she had a few things she would like to ask.”  
JY: “..Oh.. okay.”  
JH: “I’m sorry, Jeongyeon. I’ll treat you for dinner next time!”  
~ Call Ends ~  
After that, she no longer tried to make dinner for her roommate. What followed for the new few days was something Jeongyeon didn’t really like.  
JH: “Hey, Jeongyeon. Did you know that Mina..”  
It continued..  
JH: “Hey, Jeongyeon. Minari asked me to..”

And a rift started to form between the two roommates.  
JH: “Hey, Jeongyeon. Minari told me that-“  
JY: “CAN YOU STOP IT ALREADY!?”  
JH: “Huh? What are you-“  
JY: “Do I really need to know everything that you’re doing!?”  
JH: “B-but.. isn’t this what we always do? Telling each other about our day..”  
JY: “I’m getting tired of it. If it’s not something important, then you don’t need to say it to me, okay?”  
JH: “..R-right. Sorry.”  
After saying all of those things, Jeongyeon got frustrated with herself.  
JY: (F*ck.. Why did I say all those harsh things again.. I just wanted Jihyo to pay more attention to me.. Am I.. Jealous between them? I hate myself.. Why can’t I be honest with her!?) 

What came after was more silence between the two. Jihyo wouldn’t talk about her personal agenda to her roommate and instead would just take time to play games or chat with Mina. It was definitely irritating for her hearing her roommate have fun talking and playing with someone else.  
Still, Jeongyeon was very mindful of taking care of her roommate.  
JY: “..Hey, Jihyo.”  
JH: “..Hmm?”  
JY: “Rest early, okay? We have an event tomorrow.”  
JH: “..Oh, right. Thanks for the reminder!”  
She even tried to find ways to spend even a bit more time with Jihyo and avoid missing out with her.  
JY: “..Hey, Jihyo.”  
JH: “Yeah?”  
JY: “..Do you think my laptop can run that game?”  
JH: “You mean League of Legends? Why?”

JY: “..I’d like to try playing it.”  
JH: “Wow, really? Sure! You surprised me. Let’s check your specs first.”  
Jeongyeon started to also be more active with club activities so that she can spend time with her roommate and see what she has been up to.  
When the school festival came that year, something happened that may have changed much of their relationship with each other. They were finished with the event and have sold several of their own personally designed clothes to students.  
JY: “Hey, Jihyo.”  
JH: “Yeah?”  
JY: “Would you like to go around the campus grounds? Just to check the other booths and stuff.”  
JH: “Oh, sounds like a good plan! But I’d have to decline.”  
JY: “Is something the matter?”  
JH: “Nothing, it’s just that I have to do something first. Can you go meet me later by the flower garden in about thirty minutes?”

JY: “..Huh? A-alright..”  
Jeongyeon wandered around on her own waiting for time to pass. In about twenty minutes in, she already saw everything in display foe the festival and decided to just stay at the flower garden for the remaining time. As she turned to the corner by the flower garden, she may have seen something that she didn’t hope to: Jihyo and Mina were sitting by the bench, looking as if they were having a serious conversation.  
JY: “…”  
After seeing the two Jeongyeon, she then ran away.  
JH: “..Huh? Is that Jeongyeon? Wait!”  
MN: “..Eh?”   
Jihyo ran as fast as she could just so that she could catch up to her roommate. After about a minute of running, she managed to reach her and make her stop.  
JH: “HEY, JEONGYEON! STOP! Why are you running?”  
JY: “..Look, Jihyo. I’m really sorry.. I didn’t think I’d disturb your private time with Mina just now..”

JH: “W-what!? Y-you’re making a mistake! There’s nothing going on between us! She was just asking for advice.”  
JY: “..Huh? But you.. you spend quite some together.”  
JH: “Yeah. Club related stuff and other things.”  
JY: “..I’m sorry. I think I misunderstood all this time.”  
JH: “Well, you should’ve told me. You’ve been acting weird lately.”  
JY: “It’s your fault too!”  
JH: “Huh? I didn’t do anything! If anything, it was you.”  
JY: *Sigh* “..I give up.”  
JH: “..Anyway, can you talk to Minari back there?”  
JY: “..Huh? Why me?”  
JH: “Just go. Then we’ll talk after.”  
JY: “..Fine.”  
Jeongyeon went ahead and saw the Japanese woman waiting for her at the same position by the bench.

JY: “..Umm, so.. Jihyo told me to talk to you but I really don’t know what. Is there something you wish to tell me?”  
MN: “..Umm, y-yes..”  
The younger girl stood up and bowed her head in front of Jeongyeon.  
MN: “Jeongyeon-unnie.. Ever since I met you.. I have held on my feelings for the longest time. I even asked Jihyo-unnie for a lot of advice just to know more about you.. P-please go out with me!”  
JY: “..W-WHAT!?”  
MN: “I.. I’m sorry if this is too sudden..”  
Jeongyeon then realized everything that was going on. Jihyo was trying to bridge her and Mina together as she kept on talking about her so she may become more interested with the newcomer. They weren’t going out nor had any feeling with each other. She just misunderstood Jihyo’s intentions as she really had feelings for her roommate in the first place.  
Jeongyeon bowed down even more deeply at Mina.

JY: “..I’m.. I’m sorry! I can’t..”  
Mina sighed in disappointment with herself.  
MN: “Hehe.. I knew I’d be rejected..”  
JY: “..Huh?”  
MN: “You’re in love with someone else already, right?”  
JY: “H-how can you be so sure!?”  
MN: “It was a bit obvious.. I told it to her already, but Jihyo-unnie is a bit dense in that department.”  
JY: “Y-you know!?”  
MN: “Yes.. But she still doesn’t believe it. I noticed it when you talk to her or how you take care of her. It’s different..”  
JY : “..I’m sorry if I rejected you..”  
MN: “..It’s okay, unnie. I feel much better now that it’s out of the way.. I’ll need to be more assertive next time so the person I’ll like can look at me more..”  
JY: “..Are you really fine?”  
MN: “Yes, I am. But I do have one request, unnie.”

JY: “..If it will make you feel better, then sure. I really feel guilty..”  
Mina smiled at her club senior.  
MN: “Then please confess to Jihyo-unnie.”  
JY: “W-WHAT!? B-but if she rejects me, that would make things awkward between us. You know we’re roommates, right?”  
MN: “..But would you be satisfied with just being roommates? What if she really falls in love with someone else? I knew it felt awkward with you when you knew that we sometimes spend time together. If it were real, would you be fine with it?”  
JY: “…”  
MN: “..I’ll cheer for the both of you.”  
JY: “..You’re a nice girl, Mina. I hope we can still be friends.”  
Mina nodded in response to Jeongyeon who then went off and headed to Jihyo’s location.  
JH: “Hey, Jeongyeon. How did it go? Huh? Where’s Minari?”  
JY: “..I said no.”

JH: “W-what!? But why? Minari’s a good person! You just need to get to know her more!”  
JY: “She is, but there’s someone else that already got my full attention.”  
JH: “Is it someone I know?”  
JY: “Oh, yeah. It’s someone you REALLY know. She’s also so dense that it’s only when I tell it to her that she will realize that I have feelings for her.”  
JH: “O-OH! T-that girl must be REALLY something huh!? I wonder who that is!”  
JY: “..Stop the act now, Jihyo. I’m sure you know who it is already..”  
JH: “…”  
Jeongyeon held Jihyo’s shoulders with both arms and pulled her closer with only a few inches away from each other’s face. The younger girl started to turn red as her stage of denial is turning into acceptance. Jeongyeon took a deep breath and started to turn red as well as she uttered words she never thought she would say at that moment.

JY: “..From now on, only look at me. I want your attention. I only need your eyes on me and nobody else. I want that idiot who I fell in love with to hear me say this: I love how annoying you can be at times, I love how much you bug me every single day, and I love how you always take away all my attention.”  
Jeongyeon headed straight forward and locked her lips with her roommate, who offered no resistance at all. She instead responded by hugging her waistline and pulled her closer. After a full minute of intimacy, they both let go of each other. They both got embarrassed.  
JY: “S-sorry.. I shouldn’t have forced myself..”  
JH: “N-no.. it’s okay.”  
JY: “S-so.. I guess we’re dating now?  
JH: “Y-yeah..”  
JY: “..G-great! Let’s go now..”  
Jeongyeon grabbed on Jihyo’s hands.  
JH: “..Hey, Jeongyeon?”  
JY: “Hmm?”  
JH: “..Can you do that again?”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note:
> 
> Thank you for reading. As always, please feel free to quote/cc or DM your thoughts and/or reactions to this Oneshot.  
> This is my entry for JeongHyo on the #JihyoShipWritingChallenge . Please be sure to check out the other works too! Have a good day!


End file.
